conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kronicsunflower
__TOC__ Hi! Welcome to Conworlds Wikia! Errr..... You're not exactly new, I don't think...seeing all the material you have. Still, I like your pages. You show a good imagination, and I like how grounded you are with respects to realism. Looking forward to reading more of your stuff! Oh, and a few other Wikia members might ask you to join a collab project or two. They're pretty interesting so check them out. The more activity we get on here, the better. Cheers, Cerne (talk) 22:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to see what I can do. Currently I've got a lot to do today, so it will take me a minute to check out your articles. I'll look at them soon. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think I'll go for the Inzecti. I'm still swinging between them and the Nurians, but the Inzecti appear the most flexible to me. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. I wasn't sure how to develop them any further, so it'll be good to have some new ideas. Also, do you know anyone else that might be interested in taking on a nation? Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) MineCraftian has an active imagination. I'm sure he'd be happy to help out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Response from Palo Alto Id be glag to help out Palo Alto (talk) 15:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Have a look through the pages, and then see if there's a particular nation that you'd like to work on. Kronicsunflower (talk) 16:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :) What should I do? ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 16:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just have a look at the project, pick a nation to work on (except the lower sector ones and the inzecti) and post it to me. Kronicsunflower (talk) 16:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) i pick cybernetics. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 17:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius Galaxy Hey, can I join your Dendrius Galaxy conworld, can I make my own faction? (CrocodileDundee (talk) 20:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC)) Search "The Oppi" and you will find my race, I just uploaded it. CrocodileDundee (talk) 04:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ill go Low East then. Go Ahead, I might tweak bits if it doesnt really fit with them, but sure. I don't mind By the way, I would like to join the Entente vs. Triple Alliance. As Portugal, is that okay? (On the AltHist wikia) Do you mind if I join the Dendrius Galaxy? I'll probably only add a few minor ideas and I won't change anything that's already there. BrawnerWilliam (talk) 00:02, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I've been looking for collaborative projects like this, may I join? I've made my own faction: Yruntadites, which sector could I put them? (Samzkrenz (talk) 09:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC)) Help in creating worlds Hi Kronicsunflower! If you want me to help you creating the worlds- it's not a problem. But I have to explain two things: 1. It's September, the school year has just started and I won't have a lot of time... ): 2. I live in Warsaw (UTC+1), then the time is different here ;) Otherwise I can help you ;) Cheers, Hookz (talk ) 13:04, September 02 (UTC) How can I contact you to discuss the plans ? Hookz (talk) 16:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yu're right. I had school... ;) this is my new school, new people and new teachers... Whole things are new there... I'll probably have time 2moro, after 15:10... Sorry for my unavailability.. Hookz PS. Yes, I thought about something like Skype ;) Hookz (talk) 19:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I think it'd be great idea ;) Look for gerard.zurek@gmail.com email address... ;) Hookz (talk) 20:16, September 5, 2013 (UTC) And what I'll have to do with data received from you? O.o I can create the Infobox and the flag and/or simple Coat of Arms... :) Just tell me what should I do with it... ;) PS. What a pity... I have a printer with the scanner... -.- ...and I can't help you with this land picture... :( Kind regards, Hookz (talk) 13:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why not. Go ahead if you want. And please add something to Hupple. I do not have ideas for that. If your countries that you make up are good enough, you might become a moderator. Also, be warned of the name Hoompadre (and many variations of it), because you will encounter it many times. This is regarding the Map Game thing, if it doesn't already say that. I have no idea how this talk thing works. -Boshlank (do the names come up) Hello Kronic, you have been accepted as a moderator for The World Of... Stuff. Great job on Chaian! Regdab (talk) 12:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) New Game! Fancy joining in? http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_2012_(Map_Game) starts on 00.00:00 March 22nd. Whipsnade (talk) 21:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC) A New map game Fancy joining this map game?- http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_Revised .Whipsnade (talk) 15:46, May 28, 2014 (UTC)